


Find me a way for making me stay

by ladno



Category: Akdong Musician, GI (Global Icon), Girl's Day (Band), M.I.B (Band), Winner (Band), f(x), iKON (Korea Band), 백퍼센트 | 100 Percent (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Double Life, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Hiding, Living in a pack, M/M, Mages vs Werewolves, Magic-Users, Memory Reading, Scars, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: С волками жить — по-волчьи выть





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> РПФ-драка 2015

Дживон спит чутко, сколько себя помнит. Поднять его может любой шорох, любое мельчайшее движение, улавливаемое острым слухом, а волчье чутьё, кажется, не дремлет и вовсе никогда. Вот и сейчас он чувствует, как вдруг начинает мелко подрагивать Ханбин, как учащается его и без того не очень спокойное для спящего дыхание.  
Он открывает глаза, несколько раз сонно и устало моргает. В кромешной темноте старой подземки ему не удастся даже близко определить, который час, но судя по тому, что погашены даже редкие ручные фонари полуночников, до первого подъёма есть ещё немного времени. Ханбин трясётся, свернувшись калачиком и забившись в самый угол на своей половине их старого, продавленного матраса — того и гляди свалится на холодный, грязный пол. Дживон широко зевает, приподнимается на локте и, практически наугад вытянув руку, очень мягко касается ладонью напряжённого плеча.  
Кошмар постепенно отпускает Ханбина из своих объятий, и он понемногу успокаивается. Открывая глаза навстречу темноте, он жадно вдыхает, словно поднявшийся с глубины ныряльщик.  
— Всё хорошо, это был просто дурной сон, — шепчет Дживон, придвигаясь чуть ближе и притягивая Ханбина к себе. Тот всё ещё напряжён, как струна, и не прижимается привычно к груди Дживона, чтобы перевести дыхание и попытаться урвать ещё немного сна прежде, чем ночь закончится. — Эй?..  
— Они опять болят, — откликается он едва слышно, выталкивая слова сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Дживон садится, проводит ладонями по лицу, стряхивая с себя остатки дрёмы, и хмурит брови, тут же становясь серьёзным и собранным. Волчье зрение позволяет ему распознать тёмный силуэт Ханбина на относительно светлом фоне матраса, но не более того: он ведёт ладонью по подставленному боку, по руке, наощупь находит пальцы, безжалостно сдавливающие плечо в беспомощной попытке хоть немного уменьшить боль.  
— Который день? — спрашивает он недовольно, пытаясь усмирить опасно заклокотавшее в горле раздражение, но сдержать негромкий рык всё равно не удаётся.  
— Ну… не первый, — уклончиво отвечает Ханбин, и Дживон иронично фыркает:  
— Да неужели.  
Каждый раз одно и то же. Шрамы не начинают так сильно болеть разом, в одночасье, но Ханбин корчит из себя партизана до последнего, пока его не скрутит в бараний рог. Вот как сейчас. А снился ему наверняка тот далёкий день, когда он стал волком. Это всё запутано и не совсем понятно, но неизменно взаимосвязано: когда в сны приходит прошлое, следом за ними приходит боль.  
А может быть, наоборот.  
Левое плечо, правый бок. Ханбина успели укусить дважды, прежде чем патруль Магистрата прибыл на место и обезвредил потерявшего над собой контроль вервольфа. Можно сказать, что им повезло — всем тем людям, что оказались в неподходящем месте в неподходящее время вместе с Ханбином. Они отделались лишь лёгким испугом и небольшой коррекцией памяти в исполнении чрезвычайной группы магов, а у парня вся жизнь пошла под откос. Вплоть до того, что теперь он дни и ночи коротает в давно не действующей подземке бок о бок с вольными или невольными отбросами общества.  
Подпольная стая, расположившаяся в нескольких секторах старого метрополитена — ещё ничего, тут все свои, все друг за друга крепко держатся; но если зайти в катакомбы поглубже… кого только не встретишь. Лабиринт всевозможных подземных коммуникаций под городом издавна был прибежищем для тех, кому нужно спрятаться от закона. Пусть жители подземелья и стараются не ссориться друг с другом — есть у них противник поважнее и помогущественнее, — мирно настроены далеко не все. Или, по крайней мере, не всегда.  
— Вставай, пойдём, — Дживон тихонько тянет Ханбина за плечо, пока не вынуждая, а просто прося разогнуться. — Тебе нужно в облик и выбраться наружу. Риска меньше, пока маги спят.  
— Мы должны сказать Хангилю, что собираемся уйти, — не соглашается тот. — Он ещё не отменил распоряжение не подниматься на поверхность без предупреждения.  
Дживон снова недовольно ворчит, сжимает зубы: кому, в конце концов, сейчас хреново до ужаса? Хотя Ханбина, кажется, начинает отпускать. По крайней мере, он развернулся и больше не напоминает личинку человека.  
— Пай-мальчик, ё-моё, — бормочет Дживон себе под нос. — Станешь терпеть? Каждый новый приступ будет сильнее предыдущего. А если он не разрешит выйти?  
— Значит, пробегусь по тоннелям и ещё немного посижу под землёй. Свобода свободой, — Ханбин шумно втягивает носом воздух и медленно садится. Подумав, подбирает под себя ноги. — Но с иллюзией, что никто здесь никому не указ, давно пора проститься. Мы слишком давно в этом и слишком зависим друг от друга.  
Его голос крепчает с каждой фразой — всё, как будто бы, уже в полном порядке, но звериная сущность внутри упряма, никогда не отступается и в итоге своё берёт. Волки — звери дикие и едва ли приручаемые, в отличие от кошек, собак или даже лисиц.  
Волки за свою строптивость поплатились сполна. Кто-то свободой, нацепив душные ошейники, а кто-то — местом под солнцем.  
— Ложись, — Ханбин тянет его за руку, выражение лица не различить в темноте. Были бы зажжены хоть какие-то фонари — рассмотреть удалось бы значительно больше. Хотя бы увидеть блеск его глаз. — До первого подъёма ещё есть время. Потом пойдём к Хангилю.  
Он, конечно, как всегда потерпит.  
Дживон нехотя возвращается на своё место. Он не испытывает боли, когда внутренний зверь устаёт сидеть взаперти и просится наружу хоть ненадолго — он, в отличие от Ханбина, с рождения такой, поделённый в равных пропорциях между зверем и человеком, и его вторая, менее разумная половина, гораздо более доброжелательно относится к половине мыслящей. Он никогда не поймёт и не почувствует того, что переживает Ханбин каждый раз, когда внутренний конфликт сущностей разгорается с новой силой, он из тех, кому повезло обрести гармонию с собой играючи, даже не задумываясь о том, что это такое и что значит. Но в такие моменты именно Ханбин уговаривает его не дёргаться и сидеть смирно, а не наоборот.  
Всегда.  
Это какая-то ломаная логика, так не должно быть, переживания Дживона — пусть самого родного, самого близкого, но всё равно, по сути, постороннего — не должны оказываться сильнее его собственных. С Ханбином давно и прочно _всё не так_.  
Дживон прижимает его к себе, запускает руку под рубашку, под майку — пальцы нащупывают гладкий, взбугрившийся рубец на правом боку, там, где давным-давно сомкнулись волчьи челюсти. Вот здесь у него болит и никогда не заживёт. Он утыкается носом в левое плечо. И здесь тоже. Если бы только в тот день всё сложилось иначе и взбесившийся волк не набросился на ни в чём не повинных и ничего не подозревающих людей! Возможно, было бы лучше. И пусть он никогда не встретил бы Ханбина, и не было бы всех этих лет, всего, через что они прошли вместе и порознь.  
Не было бы ещё одного шрама, третьего, самого ненавистного для Дживона. Сзади, на шее, под линией роста волос — большого, уродливого, гадкого. Когда-то здесь была метка Магистрата*, когда-то Дживон самолично выгрыз запятнанный чернилами кусок кожи вместе с мясом.  
Ханбин сделал для него то же самое, но его укус был аккуратнее. А может, регенерация самого Дживона оказалась сильнее и точнее, уже не столь важно. Едва заметные белые следы, вот что осталось у него. А у Ханбина…  
— Эй, — шепчет тот, и по шёпоту этому слышно, что он улыбается — своей тусклой, но приободряющей улыбкой. — Этот шрам хотя бы никогда не болит.  
— Хватит читать мои мысли, — возмущается Дживон. Он блангодарен, но от этих слов ему ещё ни разу не становилось легче.

 

— Не получится. Высовываться сейчас — слишком рискованно. Наша лисичка принесла с поверхности очень дурные новости, — Хангиль отрицательно качает головой. Его брови, как всегда, сурово сдвинуты — Дживон не припомнит, чтобы хоть раз видел его довольным или расслабленным.  
Эту вечную напряжённую суровость легко объяснить и понять: Хангилю пришлось стать вожаком для тех, кто скрылся под землёй от недовольства слишком уж разошедшихся магов. Взять на себя ответственность за спасённых, стать для них надеждой, опорой и защитой. Не самая лёгкая работёнка, с учётом специфики подопечных — вольнолюбивый народ, которому хоть изредка нужно единение с матушкой-природой, загнанный в замкнутое пространство под землёй и периодически лезущий из-за этого на стены. Да ещё и сомнениями частенько терзающийся: а стоило ли оно того? Многие, не считая выходцев из трущоб, потеряли уютные дома, сытость, тепло. Променяли на вечные прятки впотьмах, сохранив только самих себя.  
Не так уж мало, если подумать, но лишь единицы действительно это понимают. Ценят, как много это значит: иметь возможность оставаться самим собой. Дживону довелось побывать в руках магов однажды, и теперь он точно знает, что пока наверху всё остаётся по-прежнему, пока разногласия не забудутся и отношение к волкам не изменится, возвращаться туда нет никакого смысла.  
— Магистрат почти поймал Аи этим утром.  
Дживон и Ханбин встревоженно переглядываются. Это самое дерьмовое, что может вообще случиться с ними со всеми. Если маги отловят кого-нибудь из местных, особенно защитников-проводников, отлично знающих подземные пути — пиши пропало. Аи как раз одна из них, её память — просто кладезь бесценной информации. Стоит ей только попасть куда не следует, и никто не убежит, потому что бежать больше некуда и прятаться негде. На этих полутора годах можно будет ставить жирный-жирный крест.  
— Я отправил ребят отвлекать внимание и помогать путать следы, но новостей пока нет. И вниз они ещё не спускались, иначе кто-нибудь обязательно уже прибежал бы с радостными воплями.  
— Кого отправил? — спрашивает Ханбин немного нервно.  
— Кисока, Рокхёна и Кет. Больше нельзя, иначе сектора останутся без защиты.  
Да уж, весело там сейчас, на поверхности. Эти трое, если захотят, весь город могут на уши поставить, Магистрату здорово придётся побегать за волками, вышедшими как следует победокурить среди бела дня… У Аи все шансы улизнуть, если только помощь подоспела вовремя.  
Однако их проблемы это не решает.  
— Ты ведь наверняка закроешь все выходы, как только они вернутся. Будем сидеть на чрезвычайном положении как минимум сутки, может, двое — пока там всё не утихомирится, — Дживон сконфуженно чешет переносицу. В такой ситуации неловко настаивать, но и сидеть, сложа руки, тренировать силу воли — тоже не вариант. — Он перегрызёт всех раньше, чем это закончится.  
С кривоватой усмешкой он кивает на стоящего рядом Ханбина: плечи ссутулены, сам бледный и болезненно напряжённый. Вид нездоровый, что само по себе уже — очень дурной сигнал.  
— Он? Или ты за него? — Хангиль едва заметно, мимолётно улыбается, и даже губ Ханбина касается улыбка.  
«Чёрт подери, поддел».  
— Да брось, Ханбин хороший мальчик, — вдруг подаёт голос Ясуо. Лениво потягивается, и одаривает «хорошего мальчика», своего любимца, благосклонным взглядом. Но прикасаться, привычно трепать волосы не торопится — никогда в такие моменты не знаешь, что причинит боль или выбесит до трясучки. — Он на такое не способен.  
— А я? — Дживон шутливо скалится.  
Японец несколько мгновений испытующе смотрит на него, не моргая. Буквально пришпиливает пронзительным взглядом к месту.  
— И ты не способен. Иначе был бы не здесь, а наверху. С ошейником на шее.  
Дживон уже носил этот ошейник. Ограничился, правда, всего парой дней, потому что ему нереально повезло с друзьями.  
— Слушайте. Если вам просто нужно усмирить волка — все тоннели в вашем распоряжении, — Хангиль потирает пальцами виски, будто пытается в зародыше задавить подкрадывающуюся головную боль. — Бегайте там сколько захотите, но не забредайте в облике на жилые территории и старайтесь не покидать пределы секторов, чтобы не беспокоить соседей. Натолкнётесь, не ровён час, на семью не очень дружелюбно настроенных вампиров, а рядом не окажется никого, чтобы помочь. В общем, всё как обычно.  
— Мы даже не в город просимся, — Ханбин присаживается на корточки и подпирает щёку ладонью с отрешённым видом. — А под небо. Проветриться, поохотиться.  
— Мы не были в лесу почти три месяца, — поясняет Дживон, прикинув в уме и удивившись, как много времени прошло с тех пор, как они последний раз выбирались наружу в облике или поднимались на поверхность просто так, для себя. Тоннели — это, конечно, вариант «дёшево и сердито», но волка долго за нос не поводишь. Волку нужно хотя бы иногда покидать свою клетку.  
«Джинхван, наверное, решил, что мы тут уже померли давно».  
Вожак глубоко задумывается. Ему и без детишек с их внезапными проблемами есть о чём побеспокоиться.  
— Подождали бы один денёк, — ворчит он. — И всё было бы классно. Но нет, припёрло в самый неподходящий момент…  
Дживон сопит и передёргивает плечами, он чувствует себя немного виноватым. Ханбин, наверное, переживает даже больше. То есть, должен бы переживать, если ещё способен думать хоть о чём-то, кроме шрамов.  
— Ладно, слушайте, — немного подумав, Хангиль вздыхает и указывает на тёмный зев тоннеля в противоположном конце платформы. — Идите к волчицам, поговорите с Соджин. Она вас сориентирует, как найти Мино, а тот уже выведет через обрушенный тоннель.  
— Там же не пройти, — Дживон бывал в обрушенном тоннеле около года назад, и смотреть там было не на что.  
— Там _было_ не пройти, — Хангиль приподнимает уголки губ в подобии улыбки. — Но мы занялись расчисткой и немного в этом преуспели. Открывать этот выход для всех пока ещё слишком рано, но вы как-нибудь проберётесь.  
В основном все пользуются общедоступными выходами внутри секторов или в непосредственной от них близости, ведущими в тёмные уголки городских трущоб, где легко затеряться. Но вожак решил обзавестись ещё и запасными выходами на всякий случай… там, где заброшенная ветка метро должна была выходить на поверхность. Недурно.  
— Слушайте и запоминайте, — Ясуо переводит внимательный, серьёзный взгляд с одного на другого. По нему как всегда не понять, одобряет он решение лидера или нет. — Магистрат, конечно, занят сейчас, но это не повод позволять себе неосторожность. Не вздумайте перекидываться на поверхности, только под землёй, где они не смогут вас засечь. Волками выйдете — волками и войдёте обратно. В город не суйтесь, лучше постарайтесь уйти подальше: мало ли что может произойти в суматохе, ни вам, ни нам это не нужно. Вынюхивайте и высматривайте заклинания, они могут быть даже в лесу. Если вдруг попадётесь… бегите. Главное — оказаться под землёй.  
Ханбин и Дживон одновременно кивают. Бежать и прятаться, а больше ничего и не остаётся. Маги не отважатся покинуть поверхность, здесь их заклинания едва работают, а чутьё притупляется, чего не скажешь о подземных жителях. Только это пока и спасает.  
— Никаких превращений, никакого города, быть внимательными с заклинаниями. Всё ясно, — Дживону уже не терпится. У его волка выдержка получше, чем у ханбинова, но, почуяв ветерок свободы, он готов сорваться с места сию же секунду. — Мы не подведём.  
— Три месяца — это очень долго, — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, произносит Хангиль в пустоту. — Вы, ребята, с характером. Подрастёте немного — подумаем, что с вами делать.  
Ханбин снова неловко пожимает плечами, поднимаясь на ноги, Дживон на прощание салютует. Уходя, он на мгновение кладёт руку на плечо вожака. Дживон уверен: Хангиль понимает, что он хочет сказать.  
Ребята вернутся. Целыми и невредимыми.  
Всё будет в порядке.  
***  
_Первое, что встречает тебя, когда открываешь дверь на школьную крышу — это яркий свет. С непривычки напарываешься на него, как на стену, ощущаешь физически — неприятным, болезненным тычком в лицо. Особенно в погожие дни._  
Следом приходит ветер; в зависимости от настроения, он либо сердито толкается, либо ласково гладит по волосам и целует щёки. Никогда не угадаешь, повезёт тебе или нет.  
Джинхвану не везёт сегодня вдвойне: его недовольно пихают в грудь, словно пытаясь загнать обратно в здание, да ещё и солнце беспощадно мажет по глазам лучами-бритвами. Слёзы наворачиваются моментально, Джинхван жмурится и трёт лицо ладонями, размазывая их по щекам. Ругается вполголоса: вот так всегда. Всегда. Ничему его жизнь не учит.  
— Дживон, гони тысячу, — приветствует его радостный голос Ханбина, празднующего очередную победу. Сколько ещё Джинхван будет оставаться любимым предметом споров этих двоих? — Я же говорил, что он заявится после второго урока! Да ещё и в слезах.  
Дживон что-то недовольно бурчит. Джинхван открывает глаза как раз тогда, когда тысячная купюра исчезает в кармане брюк сияющего Ханбина. Смысла особого в этих спорах нет — у них всё равно всё на двоих, какая разница, в чьём кармане будет валяться лишняя бумажка? — но чем бы дитя ни тешилось…  
— Ну не мог ты ещё урок потерпеть? — досадует Дживон, смешно наморщив нос.  
— Не мог, — бубнит Джинхван и укоризненно смотрит на Ханбина. — И я не виноват, что от яркого света у меня слезятся глаза. Это нормальная реакция организма.  
Парни переглядываются, а потом дружно качают головами. Ханбин широко улыбается и подмигивает: fuck no, вот что у него на лице написано. Ах, ну да, эти двое с их волчьими замашками. Джинхван, впрочем, не теряется:  
— Напомните мне, что и когда у вас бывало нормально в последний раз?  
Дживон довольно гогочет — засчитано. Хорошее начало встречи.  
Закончив с приветствиями, эти двое снова укладываются на подстеленные под спины форменные пиджаки, устраиваются вольготно и удобно, хотя поверхность крыши ещё только-только начала прогреваться на утреннем солнце. Оба умиротворённо щурятся на ясное небо, и Джинхван, чтобы не завидовать, спешно ныряет к ним, вниз — там почти нет ветра. Ханбин с готовностью подвигается ближе к Дживону, уступая небольшой кусок пиджака, но Джинхвану валяться некогда — скоро начнётся урок. Он просто посидит немного и пойдёт обратно в класс.  
— Какой смысл приходить в школу, но не являться на уроки? — вслух задумывается он, и слышит слева фырканье Дживона:  
— Детишкам нашего возраста в это время положено протирать штаны за партами, а не шататься по улицам. Там мы слишком много внимания привлекаем.  
— Ваша классная снова меня выцепила. Просила поговорить. Мол, я старший товарищ и должен оказывать влияние…  
Ханбин перебивает его, закрыв лицо ладонью и начав смеяться. Самый младший в их компании, он никогда не отличался особой воспитанностью: хоть бы раз назвал Джинхвана хёном. Хотя бы раз… То, что было в глубоком детстве, не считается.  
Джинхван очень хочет отвесить ему подзатыльник, но терпеливо заканчивает:  
— В общем, появляйтесь хоть изредка, а то вылетите — и что потом?  
Как будто им не всё равно. Но Дживон согласно, миролюбиво мычит, а Ханбин смотрит улыбающимися глазами и успокаивает:  
— Не переживай, мы знаем, когда остановиться и стать послушными детками.  
Воистину так, чутьё на неприятности у обоих отменное. Джинхван поднимает руку и сверяется с часами на запястье. Сейчас зазвенит звонок, ему пора идти.  
— Уже? — брови Дживона удивлённо ползут вверх. — Смысл был подниматься, чтобы две минуты посидеть и бежать обратно?..  
Джинхван пожимает плечами и на прощание улыбается. На большой перемене и времени будет побольше.

Джинхван ничего не может с собой поделать: перед каждым визитом в его памяти всплывает парочка вот таких детальных картин. Как будто не ему предстоит долгие, мучительные минуты провести в путешествии по собственным воспоминаниям.  
Он поднимает мрачный взгляд на золочёные циферки на простой светлой двери, смотрит на них некоторое время. Кабинет номер двенадцать, и всё, никаких больше опознавательных знаков, никаких табличек. Всегда так было, сколько он помнит. Ему нужно просто поднять руку и постучать, взяться за изогнутую ручку, приоткрыть дверь. Вежливо поинтересоваться, можно ли войти.  
Каждый раз он медлит.  
— Джинхван? Заходи, открыто! — доносится из-за двери, и его передёргивает. Этот новый инспектор никогда не делает вид, что не заметил приход своего посетителя, всегда вот так ненавязчиво поторапливает. Напоминает, что отступать некуда.  
Джинхван набирает полную грудь воздуха и открывает дверь.  
Это третья их встреча.  
Инспектор приветливо улыбается, выдвигая ящик стола и складывая туда объёмистую картонную папку, содержимое которой только что изучал. Личное дело Джинхвана, конечно, что ещё это может быть. Он двигается как обычно плавно и размеренно, как обычно улыбается, как обычно своей улыбкой напрягает. Как обычно указывает на стул для посетителей:  
— Присаживайся. Хочешь чаю?  
Всё это он проделывает каждый раз одинаково. Одни и те же кадры третий месяц подряд.  
— Нет, инспектор, благодарю, — вежливо отказывается Джинхван, усаживаясь напротив него. Узкая пустая столешница — вот и всё, что их разделяет. Слишком близко, по коже бегут мурашки.  
— Мы же договорились в прошлый раз, — мягко укоряет тот. — Что ты будешь звать меня по имени. Мы одногодки, в конце концов.  
Джинхван не помнит об этом уговоре, как и о многом, что произносится вслух или остаётся недосказанным в этом кабинете, но даже если бы и помнил, едва ли смог бы себя заставить обратиться к магу как-то иначе. К тому же, младший инспектор Нам Тэхён выглядит старше Джинхвана, и в эту байку об одногодках он не верит. Хотя зачем, вроде как, в этом-то лукавить.  
Ничего личного. Джинхван действительно не имеет ничего против инспектора и частенько чувствует себя виноватым за негатив, направленный на него, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Со старым инспектором он был знаком с детства и, как оказалось, неосознанно был к нему даже в чём-то привязан, но этот, новый… Людям свойственно тяжело привыкать ко всему новому, а териане, пусть и звери наполовину, другой своей частью всё те же люди.  
Это нормальная реакция организма.  
— У тебя какие-то неприятности? — спрашивает младший инспектор Нам тем временем, и постукивает по своему подбородку в ответ на непонимающий взгляд.  
— А… — рука Джинхвана машинально взлетает к лицу, касается разбитой губы — короста неприятно царапает подушечки пальцев и напоминает о себе отголоском боли. Он кривится, но мысленно радуется, что хотя бы синяк уже практически сошёл и его едва-едва видно. — Так, ерунда. Ничего, на чём бы стоило заострять внимание.  
Инспектор вздёргивает тонкую бровь, но не развивает тему. В итоге, он всё увидит сам.  
Это просто школа. Старшая школа, а он остался совсем один.  
Нельзя относиться к человеку плохо только потому, что по долгу службы ему приходится задавать неудобные вопросы и допытываться до истины. В стенах кабинета номер двенадцать Джинхвану приходится напоминать себе об этом постоянно. Тем более, Тэхён хотя бы пытается быть дружелюбным. Вдруг ему это тоже дорогого стоит? Джинхван пытается поставить себя на его место: вряд ли ему самому очень приятно иметь дело со всеми этими воспоминаниями: он же не только дело Джинхвана ведёт, но и многих других. Даже представить сложно, скольких.  
Возможно, сложись всё иначе, они могли бы даже стать друзьями.  
— Ты в этом месяце несколько раз принимал облик, — инспектор ставит локти на стол, соединяет перед собой кончики длинных, затянутых в белые перчатки пальцев. — Один из них в школе.  
— Я помню об осторожности. Превратился на крыше, рядом никого не было, — Джинхван вскидывает голову. Этот кабинет нервирует его, заставляет совершать слишком много резких телодвижений. Белые стены и потолок, белые перчатки, светлый пол, светлая мебель, светлый стол, светлая дверь. Как инспектор Нам умудряется работать здесь каждый день и не сходить с ума? Как предыдущий с этим справлялся?..  
— Магистрату об этом известно, — Тэхён мягко улыбается. — Но всё равно, Джинхван. Это было очень неосмотрительно.  
Он качает головой, а Джинхван уговаривает себя не думать о том, что это не его дело. Работа мага — следить за тем, чтобы он не выдал себя перед домашними и ближайшим окружением в виде почти отсутствующих родственников. Другими аспектами звериной жизни Джинхвана занимаются другие отделы и другие люди. Раз его не вызвали в Магистрат вне запланированных встреч с инспектором, значит, он ничего и не нарушал. Всё просто.  
И даже если кто-то видел кота на школьной крыше… Что такого? Он же не волк и не лиса. И даже не собака.  
Приходится снова начать напоминать себе элементарные вещи. Лучше бы инспектор не открывал рот вовсе.  
— Я учту ваше замечание, инспектор, — сухо откликается Джинхван, вжимаясь в спинку стула, как будто пытается оказаться от Тэхёна как можно дальше. Тот приподнимает уголки губ в одобрительной улыбке и снова выдвигает ящик стола.  
На столешнице появляется чернильница, наполненная до краёв, и тонкая металлическая спица. Маг готовится к работе, медленно стягивает перчатки и откладывает в сторону. Его пальцы, от кончиков аккуратно подровненных ногтей до костяшек, исписаны тонкими линиями крошечных символов. Они настолько маленькие, что на первый взгляд может показаться, что чёрные линии на ладонях мага цельные и непрерывные.  
Старый инспектор рук никогда не прятал. Люди всё равно не в состоянии увидеть заклинания, написанные магами, даже если огромный символ начертать прямо на лбу, а остальное Магистрат волнует мало.  
— Положи ладони на стол, пожалуйста, — просит Тэхён, разминая пальцы и обмакивая кончик металлической спицы в чернильницу. Джинхван немного медлит, как всегда, но подчинятся. Иногда ему становится любопытно, что за язык используют маги для своих заклинаний, и он с готовностью принимает письмена, чтобы потом внимательно их изучить. А иногда, как сейчас, ему хочется просто сбежать и никогда больше не видеть, как неотвратимо приближается острый кончик спицы с зависшей на нём капелькой чернил.  
Капля срывается первой, растекается маленькой лужицей, и тут же спица пронзает её. Короткий, едва заметный укол — и чернила втягиваются в невидимую ранку, начинают жить своей жизнью под его кожей. То есть, это Джинхвану кажется, что жизнь у них своя: чёрное пятно во всём повинуется воле инспектора. Несколько мгновений оно стремительно выцветает и бестолково клубится, мечется по ладони, а затем вдруг концентрируется и устремляется к пальцам. И уже там вытягивается в такие же тонкие линии.  
Та же операция со второй ладонью — и подготовительный этап можно считать завершённым, остаётся самая неприятная часть. Воспоминания.  
Схема отношений Джинхвана с Магистратом очень проста: если он принимает облик, то отчитываться должен каждый месяц, если не принимает — раз в два или три, как придёт извещение со временем и датой встречи. Это действует для всех, кто живёт с семьёй, человеческой семьёй, не имеющей представления о существовании териан и металюдей — магов, вампиров, суккубов и прочей нечисти.  
Первый закон, непреложное правило, гласит: люди не должны знать о существовании рядом с ними других. Магистрат следит за его соблюдением, придумывая бесконечные заклинания, создавая ещё более бесконечные ритуалы, вороша и по необходимости переделывая воспоминания.  
Много, очень много работы.  
С теми, кто объединяется в стаи и хотя бы в домашних условиях не ограничен жёсткими рамками, хлопот значительно меньше. Джинхван уже давно хочет свалить из дома, ведь это значит, что ему больше не придётся видеться с инспектором, сидящим в кабинете номер двенадцать.  
— Расслабься, постарайся выбросить из головы все лишние мысли, — инструкции Тэхёна излишни, Джинхван проходит через это не первый, не второй и даже не двадцатый раз, но инспектор всё равно произносит их перед каждым погружением. Очередной ритуал и попытка создания более доверительной атмосферы. Ага, сейчас.  
Он придвигает свои ладони к ладоням Джинхвана, накрывает его пальцы. Джинхван закрывает глаза. Это не обязательно, но ему так легче. Он пытается подготовиться, но когда лавина воспоминаний обрушивается на него и накрывает с головой, его просто в очередной раз сметает.  
Всего лишь месяц, короткий месяц его не очень-то насыщенной жизни, а от Джинхвана не остаётся камня на камне. Тугая катушка памяти стремительно разворачивается перед ним и младшим инспектором сумасшедшей, хаотичной кинолентой.  
К этому невозможно привыкнуть.


	2. Chapter 2

_В дверь звонят — один, второй раз. Джинхван зажимает уши ладонями, упрямо делая вид, что его нет дома, как и всех остальных членов семьи. Что он приличный мальчик и не прогуливает школу, запершись в своей комнате и спрятавшись под одеялом.  
Никого нет. Уходите.  
Он не собирается вылезать наружу, не собирается спускаться вниз, не собирается ни с кем разговаривать. Никогда.   
Звонок надрывается. Третий, четвёртый, пятый... Замолкает, словно задумавшись, на пробу робко тренькает снова. Ответа всё так же не следует, и в доме наконец-то становится тихо. Джинхван облегчённо вздыхает и прикрывает глаза. Он не спит и спать не хочет, ему просто плохо, пусто, как-то никак. У него болит лицо и ещё немного — где-то внутри, тянет так противно-противно, уныло, на одной ноте.  
Джинхван обнимает подушку, цепляет рукой спрятанный под ней мобильник, едва не сталкивает его с кровати. С утра пришло несколько гневных сообщений от старосты, Джинхван даже не читал — не захотел портить себе настроение чужой резкостью и требовательностью. Всё равно всем наплевать, что там с ним случилось, почему он не явился на занятия. Вдруг его машина сбила? Вдруг он угодил в больницу? Вдруг кирпич упал на голову? Или какой-нибудь маньяк напал по дороге? В родном классе про него едва бы вспомнили, не проводись каждое утро перекличка в классе. Ну а ему, в ответ, наплевать, создаёт ли он кому-то проблемы своим отсутствием.  
И так ясно, что создаёт. Есть он, нет его — кругом одни сплошные неудобства.  
Глупо обижаться на свой собственный телефон, но он не приносит никаких хороших вестей с тех самых вор, как Дживон и Ханбин стали вечными «вне зоны доступа». Остались старые, просроченные переписки, фотки, видео.  
На том конце провода — неизменная тишина, определённости нет и быть не может. Есть вариант погадать на кофейной гуще или раскинуть на картах, скорее так выйдет что-нибудь дельное.  
«Когда мы сможем увидеться?»  
[Сообщение не доставлено]  
«Я скучаю»  
[Сообщение не доставлено]  
«Мне очень нужно, чтобы ты ответил»  
[Сообщение не доставлено]  
«Пожалуйста»  
[Сообщение не доставлено]  
От желаний Джинхвана ничегошеньки не зависит, от его попыток пробиться сквозь толстую стену радиомолчания ничего не изменится. А раньше всё было так невозможно просто, что почти не верится даже — как будто он жил в сказке, сам того не понимая.   
Громкий сухой щелчок отвлекает Джинхвана от затягивающего водоворота разрушительных, тоскливых мыслей. Он снова на грани «я никому не нужен».  
Звук повторяется, Джинхван высовывает голову из-под одеяла и хмурится, ничего не понимая.  
Щёлк.  
Отдалённо знакомо, словно привет из далёкого-далёкого прошлого, когда он был мелким сопляком в коротких штанишках. Стекло? Ханбин часто кидал камешки, чтобы привлечь его внимание, чтобы Джинхван выглянул.  
Сердце подпрыгивает к горлу, когда Джинхван взвивается с кровати и кидается к окну — телефон с грохотом падает на пол, крышка отлетает, аккумулятор откатывается под комод. Так ему и надо, пусть получает по заслугам. Полежит в тёмном углу, подумает о своём поведении.   
— Рапунцель, косы сбрось, — Ханбин и правда там, внизу. Перебирает камешки одной рукой, вторую приложил козырьком ко лбу, щурится. Ухмылка такая широкая, что едва помещается на лице.   
Джинхван несётся вниз, сломя голову, с лестницы скатывается едва не кубарем. Он не любит сюрпризы, терпеть не может, и сейчас обязательно напомнит об этом Ким Ханбину, вдолбит это в его голову окончательно и бесповоротно…  
Получается только обнять.  
Ханбин улыбается.  
Ханбин посмеивается.  
Ханбин довольно фыркает.  
Ханбин очень-очень горячий.  
Весь мир сжимается до одной-единственной точки, и больше ничего вокруг себя Джинхван не видит, не слышит, не замечает. Он и не думал, что соскучился настолько, что ему может так не хватать простого присутствия если не рядом, то хотя бы в своей жизни. Вместе со знанием, что всегда можно позвонить или прийти и встретиться, ушло и ощущение не-одиночества, напрочь выбив у Джинхвана землю из-под ног.  
Свою тоску он вряд ли сможет передать словами. Но по глазам Ханбина Джинхван видит — это и не требуется. Он всё понимает и так._

Джинхван выныривает на мгновение, задыхаясь от боли. Слишком сильно, слишком ярко. Инспектор хмурится, внимательно вглядываясь в происходящее, и это странно, он обычно просматривает воспоминания лишь мельком, поверхностно: отсекает всё ненужное, не относящееся к делу, чтобы сэкономить время и сократить поток входящей информации.  
Джинхван кривит губы. Для инспектора-то это всё — лишь движущаяся картинка с наложенной поверх звуковой дорожкой и слабыми отголосками того, что Джинхван чувствовал в тот или иной момент времени, а ему приходится переживать всё заново. Во всей полноте.  
И он бьётся, как выброшенная на берег рыба, едва в силах справиться с этим.

_— Ты один?  
— Да, у него дела здесь.  
— А у тебя?  
— Решил, что мне важнее узнать — помнишь ли ты ещё, как я выгляжу.  
Джинхван помнит, а лучше бы нет. Когда они виделись в последний раз, Ханбин не был таким бледным, залёгшие под глазами тени — такими глубокими, а лицо — таким осунувшимся. У него был тёплый взгляд и глаза улыбались, когда улыбался он. А теперь они тусклые и будто неживые.   
Как тогда, давным-давно, много лет назад, когда он только переехал в дом по соседству и стал частью своей новой волчьей семьи.  
— Это что? — Ханбин разглядывает его хмуро, кусает губы. Джинхван сначала не понимает, открывает рот, чтобы спросить, и всё становится на свои места. Он так улыбался несколько минут назад, что короста на нижней губе треснула и ранка снова раскровилась, а теперь ещё и разошлась саднящей болью.  
«Мог бы и прикоснуться», — отстранённо думает Джинхван.  
— Это школа, — пожимает он плечами. — Новая. С новыми людьми и новыми правилами.  
Ладонь, обхватившая шею Джинхвана, сухая и горячая. Ханбин проходится большим пальцем по взлохмаченным волосам у него на затылке, гладит за ухом — машинально, задумчиво, как делал уже миллион, наверное, раз. Он смотрит не на Джинхвана, а сквозь него, и на лице — вина и сожаление.  
Но Ханбин молчит, и за это ему спасибо. Его извинения никому не сделают лучше, только ещё больше всё осложнят.  
— Только теперь я начал огрызаться, — губы Джинхвана снова трогает улыбка, давно уже он не улыбался так много, его лицо просит отдыха. — Понемногу.  
Нет, если присмотреться повнимательнее, то можно разглядеть в глубине ханбиновых глаз былые тёплые искорки. Они никуда не делись, просто тоже играют в прятки.   
— Не становись таким, как мы, — шепчет Ханбин, склонившись к его уху и прижавшись щекой к щеке. — Ты не знаешь, когда ударить по тормозам._

Воспоминание обрывается резко и неожиданно. Джинхван помнит, там было ещё достаточно много, но досмотреть не удаётся. Инспектор бесцеремонно выдёргивает их обоих обратно, заклинание трещит по швам и умирает. Пока Джинхван приходит в себя, распластавшись на столешнице и уткнувшись в неё лбом, Тэхён торопливо натягивает перчатки.   
Джинхван ухмыляется. Он буквально кожей чувствует смущение инспектора, как будто тот успел заглянуть дальше и увидеть больше.  
Возможно, так и было.  
Возможно, он решил соблюдать приличия и не соваться совсем уж в личное. У младшего инспектора не такой богатый опыт работы с воспоминаниями, вот он и не выработал ещё невосприимчивость к тому, что может увидеть в чужой памяти. Старого инспектора не очень-то волновали такие вещи. Или он просто не подавал вида.  
— Скажи-ка… — Тэхён звучит очень странно, и Джинхван приподнимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. Красные пятна ещё не окончательно сошли с его скул, но задумчивость и подозрительный прищур настораживают. — Кто был этот… молодой человек?  
Джинхван даже теряется. В каком смысле — кто?  
— То есть как… — начинает было он, и тут — доходит. Старый инспектор знал и Дживона, и Ханбина, встречался с ними и лично, и в воспоминаниях Джинхвана; он вообще знал очень и очень многое. И на многое соглашался закрывать глаза. Джинхван из-за этого совсем позабыл, что драгоценные для него воспоминания о лучших друзьях опасны и вовсю свидетельствуют против него.  
Пауза затягивается, Джинхвана прошибает пот — он панически пытается анализировать последнее воспоминание, найти в нём то, что могло бы прямо указать на принадлежность Ханбина к подземной стае. Что было сказано, сделано, показано?  
Не сотрудничать со следствием — нереально хреново.  
— Это просто друг. Мы очень давно не виделись, вот Вы его и не знаете.  
Можно попробовать быть честным, но искренность основывается на доверии, а доверяет ли он этому магу настолько, чтобы рискнуть здесь и сейчас?  
— Есть что-то важное, что я должен о нём знать? — взгляд младшего инспектора Нама становится неприятно колючим. Да, любой метачеловек или терианин с первого взгляда распознает себе подобного, но нужно обладать какой-то сумасшедшей интуицией чтобы сделать это под заклинанием, в чужой памяти — то есть, в среде априори враждебной.   
Может, он заметил шрам? Нет, не должен был…  
Личное дело Джинхвана лежит в ящике стола. Всего лишь протянуть руку, и в той картонной папке найдётся и Ким Дживон, и Ким Ханбин. Та информация, которой достаточно, чтобы Джинхвана утащили в застенки Магистрата и санкционировали полное и подробное сканирование его памяти. А затем, по результатам, либо зомбировали и заставили работать на себя, либо упекли за решётку.   
Неизвестно, что хуже.  
— Самое главное про него Вы уже увидели, — Джинхван заставляет себя уверенно усмехнуться, добавить немного снисходительности. Тэхён будто на стену налетает и немного сдувается:  
— Хорошо… Ладно, на сегодня всё. Можешь идти.  
— Всего доброго.  
Сработало. Джинхван поверить не может, что ему удалось сыграть на неготовности инспектора обсуждать увиденное. Он очень старается не бежать, но едва за ним закрывается дверь кабинета — припускает со всех ног. Он ещё не окончательно отошёл от заклинания и его немного мутит, но лучше убраться поскорее.  
Рано или поздно Тэхён догадается, узнает. Найдёт нужную ему информацию, особенно если достаточно заинтересуется этим вопросом.   
Сколько у него времени? Насколько он влип?   
И что теперь делать?  
***  
— Знаешь, я мог и обидеться.  
Ханбин в ответ лишь хмыкает — это спорно, — и продолжает бесцельно вглядываться в непроницаемую черноту старого тоннеля. Забавы ради он пытается разогнать темноту тоненьким лучом карманного фонарика. Естественно, это абсолютно бесполезно, но Дживон не решается ворчать про батарейки.  
Пусть. Если что, побудут немного без света, а он добудет ещё.  
— От тебя слишком сильно пахнет Джинхваном. Я хочу тебя сожрать, — запах дразнит его, даже если не подходить близко, и в итоге сопротивление оказывается полностью сломлено. Дживон вздыхает, присаживается рядом с Ханбином на корточки и утыкается носом в его волосы. — Ну, ты знаешь это чувство.  
— Во мне Джинхван пробуждает несколько иные желания, если что, — замечает тот с кривоватой ухмылкой и переводит луч света на противоположную стену. Болтает ногами, сидя на краю платформы — глубоко за жёлтой ограничительной линией и даже за чертой покорёженных загородок.  
Он всё ещё не здесь, ему нужно просто дать время. Возвращаться всегда тяжело, но он уже на пути. Чем ближе лучик фонарика — тем ближе он сам. Дживону просто нужно немного его отвлечь, как всегда.  
— В следующий раз, когда делами будешь занят ты, я тоже тебя брошу и пойду к хёну один, — заявляет он, и Ханбин мигом мрачнеет.  
— Ты только не забудь, что это теперь в другом районе. А то заглянешь по привычке домой…  
Узнай Хангиль, как далеко от относительно безопасных трущоб унесло Ханбина и с кем он встречался, тотчас посадил бы их обоих на цепь и добил пожизненным запретом на выход в город. Будь Дживон на его месте — поступил бы именно так, но он просто своевольный, капризный мальчишка. Чуть менее своенравный, чем Ханбин, но зато до последнего вздоха преданный.   
— Вряд ли госпожа Ким так уж обрадуется твоему визиту.  
«Госпожа Ким». Ничего не меняется, да и с чего бы. Дживон взлохмачивает волосы на затылке и досадливо чешет кончик носа. Ханбин никогда не считал её матерью, никогда не воспринимал, как члена своей семьи, и даже называть её по имени, как делал это Дживон, не мог себя заставить. Хоть она действительно сделала много для него, для них обоих, для других брошенных ребят. Наверное, сначала дело было в том, что Ханбин знал и помнил свою настоящую семью, и так и не смог простить себя за то, кем стал. Никого не смог простить, а Дживону просто в очередной раз несказанно повезло.  
Теперь… обстоятельства изменились, и всё стало ещё сложнее.  
— Она сама всех отвела в Магистрат, — Ханбин скалит зубы и едва не рычит. — Всех. Тебя. Джунхэ, Донхёка, Юнхёна. Даже Чанхёка. Меня бы тоже притащила туда за шкирку, окажись я рядом. Она не дала нам всем даже подобия выбора.  
— Зато они целы и невредимы, — негромко откликается Дживон, понимая, что это слабое оправдание, ненужное к тому же. О принятии и прощении даже заикаться бесполезно, да и сам он — не лучший образец добродетели.  
— Так ли уж ты уверен в этом? — горько хмыкает Ханбин, щёлкает кнопкой и убирает погасший фонарик в карман. Ему наскучило дразнить самого себя. И в который раз срабатывает стратегия просто разозлить его, чтобы привести в чувство.  
— Я уверен только в том, что мы с тобой счастливчики, а Сон Мино — грёбаный берсерк. И в своей благодарности Лисичке я уверен тоже.

…Беспорядки в городе зрели уже очень давно: териане и металюди никогда не были особенно довольны ограничениями, наложенными на них магами. Необходимость определённой централизации в целях мирного сосуществования с доминирующей человеческой расой, пусть и нехотя, признавали, но кому понравится жёсткий контроль популяции, квота по обращениям, лицензии на охоту и прочее бесконечное множество формальностей, установленное придирчивым Магистратом? Особенно туго приходилось вампирам, не решающимся на открытое противостояние, пока не улажены внутренние конфликты между семьями, и волкам, нуждающимся в свободе немного больше других.  
Маги, конечно, не виноваты в том, что чувствуют все энергетические всплески и волей-неволей отслеживают каждое превращение терианина в зверя, но недовольство копилось, и чем дальше — тем его было больше.  
Вызов устоявшейся системе бросали не раз, но беспощадная статистика гласила: ни одна попытка ещё не увенчалась успехом. У магов было невероятное количество вариантов решения проблем, ограничивающееся одним-единственным фактором — их собственным воображением. Ну и ещё немного — логикой. Теоретики-каллиграфы, вооружившись богатой фантазией и приложив достаточное количество усилий, были способны изобразить своими малопонятными символами всё, что им было нужно, а уже практики начинали разить новыми и старыми заклинаниями направо и налево.  
Радикалов, считавших, что пора людям узнать, где их настоящее место, всегда хватало, но никогда их не собиралось так много разом. Конфликт получился ярким и очень скоротечным. Они действовали шумно, с размахом — Магистрат всегда реагировал быстро, а успеть нужно было многое. Старались никого не калечить, но кое-кто просто забывался, и тогда в ход шли клыки и когти. Шалость определённо удалась — руководствуясь соображением, что маги просто не смогут справиться с таким колоссальным объёмом работы, волки погуляли на славу.  
Но их ждало разочарование. Маги смогли.  
На это ушла масса времени и ресурсов, кое-где они действовали грубо и топорно, оставив множество несоответствий и острых углов. Но нарушители были отловлены, и поднявшаяся было буря прошла стороной. У магов появилась возможность спешно, но больше не суетливо заняться исправлением ситуации. Наступило кратковременное затишье, город ждал — когда же полетят головы. В том, что это произойдёт, не сомневался никто.  
Самые умные сбежали сразу.   
Волки никогда не были на хорошем счету у Магистрата: именно они доставляли больше всего проблем, чаще прочих раскрываясь перед людьми, когда не справлялись с контролем собственных внутренних сущностей. Несанкционированная охота, излишняя беспечность… нет-нет, да и мелькнёт очередное сообщение о волках в окрестностях или в черте города. Отдел по работе с вервольфами всегда насчитывал в себе наибольшее число сотрудников.   
Решение подвергнуть каждого зарегистрированного волка ритуалу Подавления во всеуслышание не афишировалось, просто вервольфов стали одного за другим вызывать в Магистрат. Они возвращались такими же, как уходили, но что-то было не так.   
Информацию, как всегда, принесли лисы. Ханбин до сих пор не знает, как Лисичка умудрилась отыскать его и Мино в лесу, но он никогда не забудет, как она, раскрасневшаяся и запыхавшаяся, пыталась объяснить, что происходит. Как всё больше и больше мрачнел Мино, пока Ханбин ровным счётом ничего не понимал.  
Либо ты в безопасности, но Магистрат открывает в твоей голове свой крошечный филиал, либо ты становишься персоной нон грата и бежишь. Куда-нибудь, где тебя не сразу смогут достать. Сухён знала, куда, Сухён всегда откуда-то знала всё; но её расторопности на сей раз не хватило. Момент был упущен и тех, кого они могли бы предупредить, кого они должны были предупредить, уже увели.  
Это был первый и единственный раз, когда Ханбин ушёл на охоту без Дживона. Больше он так не делал. 

— Я не понимаю, как после всего этого Лисичка продолжает жить с ней под одной крышей, — Ханбин складывается пополам и утыкается лбом в колени.   
— Там её брат, всё же, — Дживон не уверен, что на этот вопрос действительно требуется ответ, но поддерживает беседу. Всё лучше, чем сидеть в молчании и предаваться горестным мыслям. — Тебе ли не знать, как долго она металась, прежде чем выбрать его спокойствие и благополучие. Чанхёк талантливый парень, зачем ему губить свою жизнь?   
— А зачем я загубил твою?  
Ханбин не сомневался ни минуты, когда Мино с мрачным видом предложил вытаскивать попавших в переделку товарищей. Туда, где спрятались беглые волки, сопротивляющегося Дживона и ещё нескольких ребят Мино затаскивал силком: те едва понимали, что происходит, но в их новую психологическую установку законопослушных граждан подобные действия вписывались слабо. Долг призывал донести о происходящем Магистрату и сдать всех отступников.   
Но Ханбин цеплялся за Дживона крепко. За каждого из них цеплялись, а потом начали собственными зубами выгрызать чёртовы метки. Риск был высок да и благодарны оказались далеко не все, что заставило «спасателей» задуматься — были ли они лучше Магистрата, делая выбор за других?  
И вот теперь они сидят, ворошат прошлое, обсуждают то, что уже давно затёрто до дыр, переливают из пустого в порожнее и ждут. Ждут, когда же всё это закончится, когда Магистрат заберёт последних свободных волков. Маги не приходят только потому, что не знают конкретного местоположения их укрытия и опасаются спускаться под землю, где их сила весьма ограничена. Такая вот спасительная малость, на которой они каким-то чудом держатся уже полтора года.  
— Эй. Я хоть раз тебя обвинял? — Дживон ворчит и отвешивает Ханбину звонкий подзатыльник. Не сильно, но смачно и от души. — Сколько уже можно… Да и что бы я делал там без тебя.   
Возможно, жил бы спокойной жизнью, учился, строил планы на будущее. Если включить фантазию, Ханбин может много чего напридумывать в ответ на этот вопрос, но почему-то не хочется. Одна мысль ведёт за собой другую, а представлять, как он сам справлялся бы здесь один, без Дживона — слишком грустно даже навскидку. История, как известно, сослагательного наклонения не знает. Может, оно и к лучшему.  
***  
Джинхван очень хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь оказался дома, поэтому вдавливает кнопку звонка бесконечное количество раз — до тех пор, пока не слышит с той стороны звук приближающихся шагов. Он отпускает кнопку и прячет руки в карманы. Не показаться бы слишком навязчивым или слишком взволнованным... Хотя обитатели этого дома любое волнение распознают на раз, не прилагая практически никаких усилий.  
Блики он замечает только потому, что неотрывно глядит на дверь, практически потеряв надежду на успех своей задумки. Его внимательно разглядывают в глазок: ещё бы, он мало того, что явился без предупреждения, так ещё и код от домофона набрал фактически машинально, не удосужившись позвонить. Пауза затягивается, Джинхван снова начинает нервничать. Стоило только немного успокоить себя неторопливой пешей прогулкой по знакомым с детства местам, и вот, пожалуйста, снова.   
Он всё ещё немного обижен, что мать решила переехать из неблагополучного района и продала старую квартиру в доме напротив. Хотя, останься семья на месте, это никак не повлияло бы на нынешнюю ситуацию. Никак не повлияло бы на то, что произошло с Дживоном и Ханбином.  
Замок щёлкает, и Джинхван отступает в сторону, чтобы его не задело дверью. На пороге вырастает внушительных размеров парень с насмешливым оскалом. Намеренно демонстрирует нежданному гостю зубы, чтобы тот и не вздумал выкинуть какую-нибудь гадость. По крайней мере, на добродушную или хотя бы приветливую улыбку его гримаса похожа мало.  
— О мой Бог, гномы в городе, — тянет парень и прищуривается, как будто недостаточно насмотрелся на Джинхвана в дверной глазок.  
— Я не гном, это просто ты чересчур гигантский. Сколько можно расти, Ку Джунхэ?.. — бубнит тот себе под нос.  
— Не чересчур, — возражает Джунхэ. — А в самый раз для того, чтобы на многих смотреть сверху вниз.  
Да уж, нечто подобное вполне в его стиле. Джинхван непроизвольно ёжится, он давно уже успел позабыть, насколько всё ещё активно растущий Джунхэ выше него и какая у него давящая аура. Да и взгляд у волка выжидающий и подозрительно-напряжённый, словно Джинхван в любую секунд может выкинуть какую-нибудь гадость. Кажется, пришло время объясняться.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с Сухён. Она дома?  
— Ещё не пришла, — Джунхэ понимающе хмыкает себе под нос, как будто обо всём уже догадался, и качает головой. Замолкает и снова впивается в Джинхвана взглядом. От этого становится совсем неуютно, по спине бегут мурашки — возможно, нужно просто извиниться за беспокойство и отправиться восвояси. Попытаться в следующий раз, предварительно подготовившись и договорившись о встрече.  
Он даже собирается воплотить свой план в жизнь, но взгляд Джунхэ вдруг значительно смягчается, и даже дышать становится проще:  
— Я как раз собирался пойти попить чаю. Можешь составить мне компанию, а я пока уточню, когда она планирует вернуться.  
День выдался пасмурный, а свет в квартире не включен, и Джинхван шагает в темноту. Но задуматься, чего это Джунхэ сидит в потёмках, он просто не успевает — спотыкается о небрежно брошенную прямо так пару обуви, едва переступив порог. Ощущение такое, что все кроссовки, кеды, туфли и ботинки просто вывалили на коврик под дверью безо всякого порядка. Джинхван едва сдерживает улыбку: давно он не видел этого бардака и совсем потерял практику по его быстрому и безболезненному преодолению. Хорошо, что впереди идёт Джунхэ, запросто разыскивающий более-менее свободные участки или вовсе отпинывающий обувь с дороги. Наверняка не свою.  
— Опять кто-то отлынивает от уборки? — в прошлом Дживон частенько отвечал за коридор и частенько же пренебрегал своими обязанностями. Судя по всему, у него появился достойный преемник.  
— Да, и неслабо за это отхватит.  
— И кто счастливчик?  
— Юнхён.  
— Не хочешь помочь ему, раз уж выдалась свободная минутка?  
— С чего бы? Очередь-то не моя, — Джунхэ пожимает плечами и исчезает в глубине квартиры, оставляя гостя одного раздумывать над тем, куда бы пристроить рюкзак. Вскоре, правда, он начинает говорить снова, только уже не с Джинхваном. Телефонный звонок прежде обещанного чая. — Лисёнок, ты далеко? К тебе гости нагрянули. Да уж такого не то, что ты — вообще никто не ждал. Не поняла ещё? Твой любимый оппа. Нет, не Дживон.   
Со второго раза Сухён отгадывает, и диалог быстро завершается. Джинхван заглядывает в кухню и пристраивается на самой близкой к выходу табуретке.  
— Она отменила все планы, как только догадалась, кто к нам пожаловал, — Джунхэ убирает телефон в карман и открывает кухонный шкафчик. Позванивает передвигаемая посуда, начинает шумно закипать электрический чайник, и больше никаких звуков в доме не слышно. Всё как будто вымерло. Непривычно, ведь в воспоминаниях Джинхвана это место всегда было шумным и наполненным жизнью.  
С другой стороны, чего он хотел, придя сюда посреди учебного дня? Все приличные дети либо сидят на уроках, либо собираются нести домой наполненные новыми знаниями головы.  
Когда-то Джинхван тоже был приличным.  
— В мешки под твоими глазами скоро можно будет что-нибудь складывать, — Джунхэ ставит на стол перед ним чашку кофе. Это даже лучше чая. Нарушения сна — очередной своевременный подарок организма, так что наличие чего-то горячего и хотя бы потенциально бодрящего совсем не повредит. Как и немного аутотренинга.  
— Да и ты не лучшим образом выглядишь, если честно.  
— Приболел немного, вот и сижу дома, — Джунхэ недовольно морщится, присаживаясь за стол с противоположной стороны.  
— Что-то серьёзное?  
— Обычная простуда.  
Брови Джинхвана удивлённо ползут вверх, и Джунхэ с явным раздражением выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Потирает шею, не торопясь отвечать, и постукивает кончиками пальцев по столешнице. Раньше его редко доводилось увидеть таким злым.  
Недоумение Джинхвана вполне можно понять: иммунитет у териан и металюдей довольно высок, они редко подхватывают подобные болячки и вылечиваются значительно быстрее. Чтобы обычная простуда заставила волка сидеть дома? Что-то немыслимое, но только не теперь.  
— Всё маги с их автографами. Донхёк тоже вечно ходит с заложенным носом, в этом больше нет ничего странного, — негромко бурчит Джунхэ себе под нос и надолго замолкает, потеряв, видимо, всяческое желание продолжать разговор.

 

Первые несколько минут после возвращения Сухён напоминают сущий ад — шумно, нечленораздельно, ничего не понятно и сложно дышать. Каким-то немыслимым образом ей одной удаётся создать такую кучу-малу, что Джинхван ни на мгновение не осознаёт себя в пространстве. Теоретически, потеряв опору в виде табуретки, он должен был оказаться на полу, но кроме того, что его щиплют, треплют, тискают и обнимают, он не чувствует ничего.   
Когда Джинхвана, наконец, отпускают, он перво-наперво делает несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы восстановить дыхание, а затем мысленно зарекается оставлять своих друзей, а особенно девочек, так надолго.  
Побаливает затылок — избежать встречи с полом, видимо, не удалось. Теория о том, что кошки всегда приземляются на лапы, в его случае опять не подтвердилась. Удивительно, как он вообще умудрился не расшибиться…   
Сухён помогает ему подняться, смотрит сердито сверкающими глазами. Но она не начинает выговаривать ему за то, что так бессовестно пропал, когда сбежали Дживон и Ханбин, в самую сложную минуту просто предпочёл отвернуться и забыть, хотя вместе было бы, возможно, проще.  
— Ты, значит, решился, — говорит она. Не спрашивает, а утверждает так уверенно, будто может читать джинхвановы мысли. Хорошо, что телепатии не существует.   
Джинхван усаживается обратно на табурет и вопросительно кивает на Джунхэ, за всё это время не сдвинувшегося со своего места и на сантиметр.   
— Что, подозреваешь? — невесело ухмыляется тот, вскинув голову и болезненно прищурив воспалённые глаза. — Думаешь, я побегу в Магистрат докладывать?  
Джинхван не уверен, стоит ли ему на это отвечать, и выбирает красноречивое молчание. Всё и так понятно без слов.   
— Да больно нужно, — Джунхэ фыркает и поднимается на ноги. — Да, если меня спросят прямо, я отвечу. Расскажу, что знаю. Возможно, без подробностей, но количество вопросов ведь не ограничено. Только вот это не значит, что я готов при первой же возможности закладывать всех, кто хоть что-то знает, особенно если это — близкие мне люди.  
— Меня бы давно отдали магам, будь это так, — негромко добавляет Сухён, разглядывая собственные ногти и избегая хоть с кем-то из них встречаться глазами. — И они знали бы всё, что знаю я. А это, поверь, немало.  
— Мы подчиняемся, но мы не предатели, — Джунхэ выходит из кухни раньше, чем Джинхван успевает извиниться. Пусть даже его подозрения тысячу раз обоснованы.  
— Слишком уж это сложно — когда никому нельзя доверять даже в собственном доме, — Сухён устало вздыхает и сутулит плечи. — Но не переживай. Джунхэ и правда никому ничего не расскажет про наш с тобой разговор. Даже если вдруг случится такая ситуация и Магистрат захочет что-то из него вытянуть — им сначала придётся как следует поломать голову над правильной формулировкой вопроса. А в воспоминаниях едва ли найдётся много полезного, откуда там взяться тому, чего они не видели? И да, я уверена в ребятах. Они много раз использовали эту лазейку, когда мама пыталась сунуть нос туда, куда ей лучше не лезть.  
Женщина, стоящая во главе этой немаленькой семьи, раньше работала на Магистрат и знает, как активировать заложенные в чернильных метках алгоритмы заклинаний. Если всё так, и им действительно удавалось не открывать ей всей известной правды…  
— Заклинание придумывали в спешке, как ответ на устроенные волками беспорядки. Неудивительно, что в нём есть недостатки, — Сухён улыбается и ободряюще касается руки Джинхвана. — К тому же, они не могли полностью подавить волю волков и превратить их в бездумные овощи. Этого бы им точно не простили… Но ты не за этими разговорами сюда пришёл. Уходишь под землю, стало быть? Почему сейчас?  
Много времени рассказ не занимает — да чего там, сущая безделица, с каждым может случиться небольшой промах по невнимательности. Только вот просчитать последствия можно не всегда, а страх неизвестности силён, живуч и стар, как мир.  
— Хочешь ещё кофе? Чаю? — вдруг спрашивает Сухён, поднимаясь с табурета и протягивая руку к чайнику. Джинхван медленно моргает и вежливо отказывается. Она пожимает плечами, падает обратно, задирая голову к потолку. — Знаешь, знакомая история. Этот дурацкий страх, что рано или поздно то, что у тебя в голове, причинит вред твоим близким. Вся эта куча информации, которую могут вдруг прочитать, вытащить на поверхность… И всё станет хуже, чем есть сейчас. Она, конечно, всё не выплывает и не выплывает, но страх-то остаётся. И становится только сильнее со временем.  
Сухён так сильно раскачивает табуретку, что того и гляди свалится с неё. Джинхвану хочется её как-нибудь остановить, но не за руки же хватать.  
— Имя того инспектора?  
— Нам Тэхён.  
— Хм, — девочка задумчиво покусывает губу и хмурит брови. — Нам Тэхён. Не очень знакомое имя. Из молодых?  
— Только несколько месяцев назад получил назначение на должность, насколько я знаю.  
— Чёрт. Я про него вообще ничего не знаю.  
— Это принципиально?  
— Я могу поспрашивать у других, кто-нибудь наверняка располагает более полной информацией, — она достаёт свой мобильник и принимается листать список контактов в поисках того, кто может хоть чем-то помочь. Кнопка характерно щёлкает с невероятной скоростью, вниз, вниз, вниз. — Мы могли бы попытаться просчитать его поведение… Или нет.  
Телефон откладывается в сторону, ножки табурета громко стукают об пол.  
— Нет, с молодыми всегда сложно и слабо предсказуемо. Как жаль, что ясновидения не существует.  
Сухён недовольно барабанит пальцами по столу. В её голове безуспешно пытается появиться план спасения всех и вся, но досадливая мысль о том, что Джинхван мог и раньше за помощью обратиться, перебивает всё.  
— Лисичка, я же тебя не о том прошу, — мягко напоминает он, возвращая разогнавшееся воображение Сухён с небес на землю. — Просто покажи мне дорогу к волкам. И всё.  
Джинхван не знает, как рассказать о той усталости, что скопилась в нём за этот год. Об одиночестве, вдруг свалившемся ему на плечи всей тяжестью. Про страх ей и не нужно ничего объяснять, но рядом с Сухён есть хотя бы брат. Четверо братьев, а сестра Джинхвана даже разговаривает с ним только по большим праздникам и ничегошеньки не знает про мир, в котором живёт. Потому что людям не положено знать.  
— Решение окончательное и обжалованию не подлежит?  
Он соскучился. Очень сильно соскучился, и Ханбин своим недавним визитом напомнил ему об этом. Тупая боль в груди снова ожила и теперь доставляет массу неудобств. А ещё те двое столько хорошего сделали для Джинхвана за годы общения, что ему совсем не хочется отплатить им такими крупными неприятностями. Следующая облава Магистрата станет для волков последней.  
Наверное, он перенесёт что угодно уже, но только не предательство.  
— Да.  
— Должна тебя предупредить, что рады тебе будут далеко не все. До тех пор, пока метка, пусть даже самая обычная, остаётся на твоей шее, распростёртых объятий от стаи не жди.  
Он будет чужаком. Потенциально опасным, недостойным доверия, даже если за него десять раз поручатся. Но сил больше нет, а принять решение оказалось на удивление легко.  
Если твоя жизнь так плоха — нужно просто сделать шаг в другом направлении.  
— Я всё понимаю. Просто отведи меня к ним, Лисёнок, а проблемы будем решать по мере их поступления.


	3. Chapter 3

Первый тоннель, второй; переходы, спуски, коридоры длиной в вечность. Только что ты был под небом и душа пела, трепетала, рвалась из груди вместе с грохочущим сердцем, и вот уже снова со всех сторон окружают стены. Тиски сжимаются. Тесно, душно, нечем дышать, и чем чаще поднимаешься — тем сложнее успокаивать в себе рычащего, ворчащего, недовольного волка.  
Когда ты в городе, передвигаешься короткими перебежками от здания к зданию, стараешься быть как можно менее заметным и ни о каком превращении не может быть и речи, свобода ощущается не так остро и полно. Но стоит только выпустить волка, даже на несколько мгновений, и чёрта с два загонишь его обратно.  
Потому-то путь вниз и кажется таким длинным. Мино, решивший проводить Ханбина и Дживона до жилого сектора, приободряет их тем, что безопасные маршруты снова открыли для свободного перемещения. Дживону хватает оптимизма согласиться, что идти посуху и в компании проводника намного приятнее, чем рыскать по округе в поисках окольных путей. Ханбин вспоминает о том, как в самом начале они, из чистого любопытства изучая аварийные выходы из метро, натолкнулись на узкий, явно не предусмотренный при строительстве проход и каким-то чудом оказались у подземного ручья. Попытались было сунуться дальше, но долго не выдержали. Даже для тех, у кого температура тела стабильно повышена, путешествие по колено, а то и выше, в холодной воде — вещь не очень приятная. По здравому размышлению, туда решено было больше не ходить, а проход загородили.  
Самостоятельные вылазки за пределы едва освоенного перегона между станциями тогда были делом привычным. Основное большинство тех, кто в обход только становящихся правил пытался как можно скорее изучить и расширить жизненное пространство, стало в итоге защитниками стаи. Дживон, Ханбин и ещё несколько ребят, к вящему своему неудовольствию, оказались слишком малы для этого — их кандидатуры вожак принял к сведению, но не одобрил. То был первый случай, когда он сказал своё коренное «подрастёте немного — подумаем, что с вами делать».  
Пройти осталось совсем немного, свои уже совсем рядом. Дживон их чувствует, просто из-за плавного изгиба тоннеля свет жилого сектора пока не виден.  
— Кто там тащится опять?  
Ручными фонарями прощупывая темноту, Дживон и Ханбин внимательно вглядываются в пространство. Но ни зоркие глаза, ни обострённое чутьё не позволяют отыскать затаившегося патрульного прежде, чем он сам решает шагнуть к ним навстречу. Только Мино с самого начала знал, откуда его ждать.  
— Всё в порядке, Чонсу, все свои, — он вскидывает руку в приветствии.  
Патрульные всегда где-то неподалёку, следят за тем, чтобы чужаки не забирались слишком далеко на территорию стаи. Они никогда не оставляют тоннели без присмотра и, при необходимости, безопасными путями водят к дальним выходам на поверхность.  
Наверное, им невероятно скучно часами сидеть в одиночестве в абсолютной темноте.  
— Чего такое движение сегодня оживлённое? — недовольно бурчит Чонсу, потирая щёку. — Только я задремлю, как снова кто-нибудь тащится.  
Ни Ханбин, ни Дживон не знакомы с ним достаточно хорошо, но есть несколько вещей, которые о Шиме Чонсу знают все: этот высокий и крупный парень удивительно хорошо умеет скрывать своё присутствие и передвигается слишком бесшумно и слишком плавно для своей комплекции. При первом знакомстве с ним неизменно испытываешь иррациональный страх, будь то мурашки по спине или просто смутно неприятные ощущения. Потом, привыкнув к внешности, заметив рассеянно встрёпанные волосы и разглядев вечно заспанные глаза, расслабляешься и начинаешь проникаться к нему симпатией. Но со временем страх возвращается.  
В глазах Дживона, он больше напоминает медведя, чем волка, и уж точно кажется намного более диким, чем многие другие. Так со всеми, кто окружает вожака-Хангиля: они отличаются. Пусть даже самую малость.  
И, может, именно поэтому их опасаются даже в собственной стае.  
— А ты чего хотел? Хангиль открыл проходы на поверхность, вот многие и решили сразу прогуляться, — Мино, кажется, вовсе не обеспокоен ни угрюмым выражением лица, ни мрачной репутацией своего собеседника. По крайней мере, протянутую ладонь он пожимает с удовольствием, а разговоры — да про него и самого разное говорят.  
— Вожак, по-моему, самым первым и убежал. От нас всех подальше, — отстранённо замечает Чонсу, то и дело косясь на Ханбина и Дживона. Кажется, он напряжённо о чём-то размышляет.  
— Не вечно же ему под землёй сидеть…  
— Мы, пожалуй, дальше пойдём, — Ханбин осторожно касается рукава Мино, чтобы привлечь его внимание. — Спасибо, что проводил.  
— А, да не за что. Вам спасибо, что взяли с собой, — он по очереди хлопает обоих по плечам, широко улыбаясь. Дживон думает, что надо с ним видеться чаще, а то парень совсем загрустит в своих постоянных патрулях.  
Они собираются было уйти, чтобы не мешать разговору двух приятелей, но неожиданно Чонсу их окликает:  
— Эй, вы двое. Постойте.  
Озадаченно переглянувшись, они оборачиваются: на лице Чонсу всё то же хмурое, сосредоточенное выражение, не внушающее ни капли оптимизма.  
— Вы же Ханбин и Дживон? Вас искала Лисица. Носилась тут как ненормальная. Я ей велел прижаться где-нибудь и сказал, что вы сами её найдёте.

 

Беспокойство Ханбина — острое и колкое. Он всё порывается ускорить шаг, лишь замечания Дживона и удерживают его от этого. А Дживон только и может думать о том, что если к Ханбину сейчас прикоснуться — током ударит. Да так, что мало не покажется, и если он решит рвануть-таки с места в карьер, лучше его за руки не хватать.  
Дживон избавлен от тревожных ассоциаций, связанных у его лучшего друга с появлением Сухён, поэтому просто радуется тому, что скоро увидит дорогого ему человека. Никакого смысла в спешке он не находит, только запыхается и мозги съедут набекрень от недостатка кислорода.  
Громкий оклик «оппа!» встречает их сразу же, как только они выбираются на заселённую беглецами платформу. Сухён торопится навстречу, машет рукой.  
— Что-то точно произошло, — слышит Дживон встревоженное бормотание Ханбина, а потом Сухён налетает на него пушечным ядром и крепко-накрепко обнимает. Кое-кто, привлечённый шумом, улыбается, глядя на трогательное воссоединение. Здесь всем есть, по кому скучать.   
— Не говори только, что ты в этот раз тащила гуманитарную помощь с поверхности, — Дживон решается озвучить свои предположения, пока Сухён так же радушно приветствует Ханбина. Током её, вроде как, не бьёт.  
— Нет, нет… Не в этот раз.  
Наверху осталось достаточно друзей, родных, знакомых и просто сочувствующих, которые прекрасно осознают крайнюю ограниченность как ресурсов стаи, так и возможностей их пополнения. Поэтому изредка некоторые лисы, знающие безопасные тропки, приносят довольно объёмные посылки с поверхности. Сухён пару раз доставляла маленькие передачки, но за мелкие поручения почти никто не берётся, чтобы не бегать часто туда-сюда и не привлекать лишнее внимание.  
— Я… Мне даже стыдно, что вечно к вам с какими-то нехорошими новостями прихожу. Так и горевестником называть начнёте, — вся весёлость сходить с её лица, и улыбка становится печальной. Губы у неё все обкусаны, и Дживону ничего не остаётся, кроме как признать правоту Ханбина. Его предчувствия не обманули. — В общем, Джинхван сейчас здесь.  
Лицо Ханбина стремительно бледнеет и мертвеет, превращаясь в восковую маску, пока Дживон только силится понять, что в этом такого ужасного. Лично он радуется, узнав, что сможет разом повидаться не только с младшей сестрёнкой, но и с лучшим другом, по которому безмерно соскучился. Но после короткой вспышки радости начинает работать голова, и радужные перспективы тут же меркнут.  
Джинхван относится к той группе людей, которой категорически запрещены любые контакты со стаей, не говоря уже о визитах в убежище. Магистрат слишком внимательно следит за такими, как он, регулярно сканирует память. Милостью одного либерально настроенного инспектора они имеют возможность хоть иногда пересекаться на поверхности, но не более того. Информация о местонахождении волков слишком ценна для Магистрата, чтобы надеяться на чудо.  
То, что при этом Джинхван всё равно очутился здесь, ничего хорошего не сулит.  
— Поменялся инспектор, который занимается сканированием его памяти, — поясняет Сухён. — Джинхван об этом забыл, а маг в его воспоминаниях увидел Ханбина и что-то заподозрил. Он и решил сбежать к вам.  
Дживон даже прикинуть не может, как на это отреагирует вожак. Не поверит — это уж точно. Джинхван ведь не волк даже, не говоря уже обо всём остальном.  
— Я предупреждала, что рады ему здесь не будут. Но… Не знаю, как бы сама поступила на его месте, честно.  
— Наверх его больше не выпустят, — пророчит Ханбин неживым голосом, и слова его звучат как приговор.  
Не согласиться с этим сложно: Магистрат больше не должен получить доступ к воспоминаниям Джинхвана, это понимает здесь каждый. Даже если Сухён вела его с закрытыми глазами, что в действительности маловероятно, сам факт его присутствия в убежище может послужить поводом для магов попробовать на нём какие-нибудь контролирующие разум заклинания. Или попросту накинуть такой же ошейник, как на попавших в немилость волков.  
В том, что Джинхван останется под землёй, нет никаких сомнений. Вопрос лишь в том, что дальше.  
Ханбин хватает Сухён за плечи так резко и сильно, что та вскрикивает от неожиданности и боли. Дживон почти уверен, что сейчас он начнёт трясти её и хлестать какими-нибудь неприятными словами, сыпать обвинениями — что-то такое есть в его взгляде. Но он молчит и ощутимо пытается справиться с собой.  
— Мне нужно его увидеть. Где он? — наконец, глухо спрашивает Ханбин. Сухён в его глазах видит одну только глухую безысходность. Дживон осторожно накрывает его ладони своими и потихоньку принимается разжимать пальцы, но те словно одеревенели.  
— Отпусти, я не знаю. Мне не сказали. Думаешь, кто-то станет посвящать меня во внутренние дела стаи? — девочка тщетно пытается взглядом внушить Ханбину его неправоту. Можно было бы ударить, оплеухи неплохо помогают привести человека в чувство, но ей его попросту жалко. — Не ты один за Джинхвана-оппу переживаешь!  
— Ханбин, — намертво вцепившиеся в девичьи плечи пальцы начинают помаленьку поддаваться настойчивости Дживона. — Сначала в любом случае придётся разговаривать с Хангилем.   
— Ясуо пока вместо него, — тут же поправляет Сухён, и Дживон благодарно кивает. Точно, вожак же на поверхности. Может, это даже к лучшему.  
***  
Если спросить мнение Вон Ёнсан по прозвищу «Кет» относительно сложившейся ситуации, она только пожмёт плечами и ответит — абсолютно всё равно. Она под землю спустилась по своей воле, как и большинство нынешних здешних обитателей, так почему другой не может сделать то же самое? Особенно если у него есть на это веская причина. До тех пор, пока он сам справляется с организацией своего жизненного пространства, не ноет и обеспечивает себя едой — всё в порядке. В конце концов, места здесь навалом.  
Впрочем, это единственное, чего здесь в достатке.  
Что касается безопасности… Ну, Ёнсан и сама в какой-то мере отвечает за безопасность, но появление новых лиц едва ли способно её смутить или переполошить. Ведь каждому волку, выбравшему жизнь под землёй, пришлось в своё время решить проблему с регистрационной меткой. Что мешает решить её ещё раз?  
Кет, если честно, не верит, что координаты убежища такая уж большая тайна для магов. Просто им наплевать на то, что глубоко под землёй прячется неполная сотня не подчинившихся волков. Прячется и трясётся за собственные шкуры, не доставляя никому особенного дискомфорта. Она думает, что прихлопнуть их могут в любую секунду, просто они давно уже никому не нужны и неинтересны, потому что едва шевелятся. А раз не шевелятся — значит, и не живы почти. Погоня за Аи кажется ей поэтому сущим бредом, глупой задумкой амбициозных юнцов, не санкционированной высшим руководящим составом.  
У неё много мыслей по поводу Магистрата, но Вон Ёнсан, конечно же, никто никогда не спрашивает. Ей просто говорят: Кет, пригляди за парнишкой, чтобы никуда не сбежал. И вот она сидит на своём посту, жонглирует от скуки карманным фонариком и тяжело вздыхает. Куда больше по душе ей было бегать по поверхности и выводить опешивших от такой наглости магов из себя. Так она, по крайней мере, могла почувствовать себя самой собой.  
Парнишка, как назло, сидит тихо и не дёргается. Может, он уснул уже давно, и только она одна тут мается от ничегонеделанья.   
— Эй, — Кет направляет фонарик на своего пленника и щёлкает кнопкой. Луч света для привыкших к темноте глаз оказывается слишком ярким, и она сама от неожиданности слегка подпрыгивает на месте. Что и говорить о парнишке — тот вскрикивает, закрывая лицо ладонями.  
— Это было очень жестоко с твоей стороны, — бормочет он, смаргивая наворачивающиеся слёзы. Перед глазами расплываются разноцветные круги, за которыми мира не видно. Фактически, он ослеплён. В темноте было определённо лучше.  
— Тьфу… Да я просто хотела сказать, чтобы ты перестал прикидываться мёртвым и рассказал чего-нибудь интересное, — волчица поднимает фонарик к потолку. — А то я усну, ты убежишь, и головы мне не сносить.  
— То есть я должен своего тюремщика развлекать, чтобы он меня лучше стерёг?  
— Не он, а она.  
— Ты придираешься к словам.   
¬— Послушай, Джинхван. Ты же Джинхван, да? — Кет вытягивает ноги и тянется свободной рукой к носку запылённого кроссовка. — Я отсидела уже всю задницу, поэтому давай пройдёмся?  
Кет называет это прогулкой, поэтому идут они очень и очень медленно. Повинуясь какой-то странной логике, она снова выключает фонарик: Джинхван несколько раз запинается, прежде чем его глаза адаптируются, Кет довольно хихикает себе под нос. Пусть подавится тот, кто первым сказал, что у кошек зрение острее. Тот факт, что она сама виновата во временной дезориентации Джинхвана в пространстве, волчица предпочитает выпустить из внимания.  
— Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? Разгуливать с заключённым по убежищу? — разговор он начинает первым, как будто внял стенаниям Кет о смертельной скуке. Только тему выбирает какую-то не ту, она даже немного огорчается. Как будто не о чем с ней больше поговорить.  
— Ой, заключённый, тоже мне… — она фыркает и отмахивается от него, как от назойливо жужжащей над ухом мухи. — Во-первых, никто не запрещал. Во-вторых, ну и много ты поймёшь, просто расхаживая туда-сюда по перегону? В-третьих, Ясуо слишком сильно переживает из-за какой-то ерунды, потому что даже от моих затёкших мышц неприятностей будет больше, чем от тебя.  
На мгновение в её голову закрадывается мысль о том, что Джинхван, возможно, просто стесняется: они ведь только-только познакомились. К тому же, лично она ему не представлялась, да и обстоятельства знакомства были весьма далеки от идеальных. Наверное, любой бы засмущался? Стоит отнестись к нему более снисходительно. Кет вынуждена напомнить себе о том, что парнишка пришёл с поверхности и не привык к тому, как общаются члены стаи между собой. Да и она сама не очень хорошо помнит, что было наверху.  
Ведь куда легче выкинуть ненужную информацию из головы, чем таскать её на себе мёртвым грузом.  
— А если ты заблуждаешься, судя по обложке? Если я вдруг окажусь стремителен, силён и хитёр? — Джинхван внимательно смотрит себе под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться снова, и даже не подозревает о том, что происходит сейчас в голове Кет. Его слова так веселят её, что она ненадолго отрывается от своих размышлений:  
— Что-то я очень сильно в этом сомневаюсь.  
— Если сейчас я сорвусь с места и побегу изо всех сил… Как далеко я смогу убежать? — глаза Джинхвана вглядываются в темноту, и Кет довольно кивает сама себе. Значит, парнишка всё-таки строит какие-то планы. Хотя бы пытается. Такой ход мыслей ей нравится, она сама обязательно стремилась бы выкрутиться.   
— Давай подумаем. Длина этого перегона — чуть меньше двух километров, — она включает фонарик, тонкий луч устремляется в темноту, но свет слишком слабенький, чтобы это возымело хоть какой-то эффект. — Бежать назад в сторону станции — значит, оказаться в руках Ясуо. Он и так немного нервный, пока вожак на поверхности, а если ты попытаешься улизнуть после того переполоха, который вызвало твоё появление — и вовсе озвереет. Остаётся двигаться вперёд. Но через два километра тебя ждёт следующая станция, тоже наша.  
Конечно, если Джинхван застанет её врасплох и действительно побежит, на ходу превращаясь в кота, потерять его в темноте будет очень легко. Он проскользнёт незамеченным и двинется дальше, в сторону заваленного тоннеля, а уж оттуда найти выход — просто вопрос времени. Без света придётся как следует повозиться, но изворотливости и умения протискиваться даже сквозь самые узкие щёлки кошкам не занимать. Справится, если не совсем дурак.   
Кет хмурится: вот опять она собственными же мыслями поставила себя на уши и растревожила. Зря начала думать о возможности побега одного отдельно взятого кота из-под её присмотра.  
— Да и я не единственный патрульный на этом отрезке, — она всё же заканчивает свою мысль, с трудом вспомнив, о чём вообще говорила до этого.   
— То есть, затея изначально провальная?   
— Ну почему же. Если все встанут и будут стоять столбами, у тебя появится шанс. Но не жди, что я не начну преследования сразу же. А там и мои товарищи подтянутся.  
— А если превратиться?  
Кет чешет ухо. Парень как будто действительно задумал улизнуть, и от её слов зависит, решится он на этот риск или нет.  
— Знаешь, я тот человек, который за любую движуху, лишь бы на месте не сидеть, — говорит она, вздохнув и покосившись на Джинхвана с искренним сочувствием. — Но мой тебе совет: не надо. Кошки отличные спринтеры, это да, но на длинных дистанциях вы бесполезны. Так что рано или поздно я тебя догоню. И, скорее всего, просто перекушу пополам, пытаясь поймать.  
— Я не затем к вам спускался, чтобы тут же убежать, — Джинхван улыбается и примиряюще поднимает руки, словно пытаясь её успокоить. — Просто ты сама просила с тобой поговорить. Ничего лучше мне в голову не пришло.  
Кет косится на него с подозрением, но логика в его словах есть. Действительно, зачем пытаться сбежать, если пришёл сюда с намерением остаться? Тьфу. Вот вечно взволнуют, запутают, а потом на попятный… Никакой тебе погони по тоннелям.   
— А было бы весело… Потягаться, кто лучший бегун.  
— Не думаю, что остальные оценили бы шутку.  
С этим не поспоришь. Кет озадаченно крякает, взлохмачивает волосы и разворачивается, чтобы двинуться обратно. Странный этот Джинхван, но неприязни не вызывает, да и прошлись они неплохо. К тому же она, кажется, убедила его — если его вообще нужно было убеждать — сидеть тихо и не высовываться, пока старшие всё выясняют и пытаются прийти к какому-то решению.   
Вон Ёнсан по прозвищу «Кет» очень понравилась идея устроить с этим котом тоннельные гонки, а значит, всё обязательно сложится наилучшим образом. И они ещё побегают.  
***  
— Хочешь, я скажу тебе, что ты делаешь не так? — весь вид Соджин говорит о том, что она хотела бы оказаться сейчас как можно дальше отсюда. В другом городе, в другой жизни, на другой планете или хотя бы на своей станции, где куда меньше народу и куда меньше проблем.   
Ясуо смотрит на неё устало: кажется, ему не суждено найти с этой женщиной общий язык. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока сама она упрямо воспринимает его в штыки.   
— Просвети, будь добра, — как можно любезнее отвечает он. Хангиль, наблюдая за их противостоянием, едва заметно усмехается, за что получает сразу два недовольных взгляда. Мог бы и поактивнее участвовать в обсуждении проблемы, ему всё-таки решение предстоит принимать.   
— Ты не хочешь думать головой, — Соджин постукивает пальцами по ступеньке давным-давно остановившегося эскалатора, на которой она так удобно устроилась. На её станции так не посидишь, разве только взгромоздишься на перила или балюстраду — у тамошних эскалаторов попросту отсутствует лестничное полотно. Зато и беспокоиться не нужно, что кто-то может прийти сверху. — Решил, что дело элементарное, вот и не понимаешь, чего Ханбин на тебя чуть не набросился.  
— Я просто хочу продолжать чувствовать себе более-менее в безопасности, вот и всё. Это так плохо?   
С возвышения платформу видно, как на ладони. Матрасы, большие картонные коробки, старые палатки — каждый живёт тем, что сумел найти на поверхности или тайком вытащил из своего дома. Бывшего дома. Почти повсюду горят фонари, пара человек развела небольшой костерок. Волки и волчицы, в основном молодые, потихоньку собираются устраиваться на ночлег; как на них ни посмотри, они просто кучка бездомных детей.  
Можно ли здесь почувствовать себя в безопасности?  
Соджин не может похвастаться хорошими отношениями с Ясуо, но рада, что он так легко относится ко всему этому. Ей адаптация даётся куда сложнее. Она может смириться, может привыкнуть к новой жизни, может даже выслушивать других детей с теми же проблемами, но седых волос день ото дня становится только больше, а сил — всё меньше.  
— Ничуть не плохо, все остальные хотят того же самого. И думают: мы не можем отправить этого мальчика восвояси, потому что тогда он вернётся на поверхность. Вернётся на поверхность — рано или поздно попадёт к магам, а стирать воспоминания мы не умеем. В итоге, его память препарируют, а нам некуда бежать. Значит, он должен оставаться здесь. Но для того, чтобы остаться здесь…  
— Он должен удалить метку, чтобы маги не могли использовать его как маячок, — спокойно заканчивает за неё Ясуо. Всё же ясно, как божий день, и чего только Соджин взъярилась и встала на дыбы?  
— Напомните мне, что нам мешает избавиться от неё тем же способом, что и раньше? — из-за долгого молчания голос Хангиля звучит глухо — он целый день пробыл под небом, а после волчьей шкуры разговаривать не только не хочется, но и не особенно можется. Стоило только отлучиться, как тут же начался полнейший разброд: кто-то просто не хочет видеть чужака, кто-то боится, что он магов приведёт прямо к ним, кто-то недоволен недовольством, а у Ханбина от злости и вовсе пар из ушей.  
— То, что Соджин распсиховалась и забыла правила, которые сама помогала создавать? — фыркает Ясуо.  
— Я ничего не забыла, — если бы взглядом можно было убивать, рядом с женщиной уже давно дымились бы безмолвные кучки пепла. — И ни разу не сказала, что мы должны сделать для этого мальчика исключение, хоть и не думаю, что Магистрат станет гоняться за одним беглым котом. Он даже не натворил ничего, просто утаил от инспектора факт своего близкого знакомства с парой волков.  
— И в чём тогда проблема?  
— В том, что ты метёшь всех под одну гребёнку. Он не волк, Ясуо. И скажите мне, вы оба, — она переводит взгляд с одного на другого. Хангиль, пусть и вожак, непроизвольно отодвигается подальше. — Кто будет отвечать, когда мальчишка истечёт кровью. Или не придёт в себя из-за болевого шока. Или заразится чем-нибудь. Или от его шеи отхватят слишком много, а он не сможет восстановиться.  
Вервольфы по праву считаются самыми сильными из всех териан. Они куда выносливее, регенерируют быстрее, болевой порог у них значительно выше. При этом они единственные могут полностью потерять своё «я» при превращении, но мало кому этот противовес кажется несправедливым.   
С котами всё сложнее. Их зрение и слух острее, чем у волков, они более пластичны и куда менее заметны, но физически звериная суть их не укрепляет. Конечно, все люди разные, бывают и исключения… но, глядя на Джинхвана, сложно поверить, что он крепкий орешек.  
— Я слишком долго общалась с Чонгюном, — бормочет Соджин себе под нос, непроизвольно потирая шею там, где давным-давно уже нет регистрационной метки. — А он отличный специалист во всём, что касается кошек… Ну что, Ясуо? Всё ещё хочешь попробовать справиться своими силами? Дерзай, но я в этом не участвую. И другим не советую.   
Когда полтора года назад встал вопрос о том, как избавить себя от любых связей с Магистратом, вариантов было всего два: резать по живому или выгрызать зубами. Нож резал ровнее, но мучительно и медленно, а укус, не очень точный и совсем неровный, был вариантом для тех, кто хотел отвязаться поскорее. Кто-то соглашался сразу, кто-то бился в истерике и сопротивлялся до тех пор, пока сил не оставалось совсем. Восстанавливались все тоже неравномерно, у кого-то шрамы оставались, у кого-то раны заживали полностью. Слёз, криков и ругани они наслушались тогда на много лет вперёд. Не выдерживали желудки, сдавали нервы.  
Но все они _уже_ были беглецами, и выйти на поверхность — значило предать своих. Они соглашались, все эти отчаявшиеся, сумасшедшие дети. Ведь волки живут стаями. Соджин сложно представить, что кто-то, у кого есть выбор, может хотеть для себя подобной жизни. Она бы не хотела, ни за что на свете.   
— Это всё классно, а делать-то нам что? — Ясуо раздражённо ковыряет мыском ботинка ни в чём не повинную ступеньку.  
— Усложнять процесс, я думаю, — за неё с тяжёлым вздохом отвечает Хангиль, и Соджин чувствует, как гора сваливается с её плеч. По крайней мере, она теперь не одна, и уголки её губ приподнимаются в благодарной улыбке. — Нужен кто-то, кто сможет хотя бы быстро остановить кровотечение… и подлечить, чтобы не пришлось слишком много регенерировать. Есть идеи?   
***  
Дживон никогда раньше не пересекался с ведуньями и, если честно, прекрасно обошёлся бы без этого знакомства. Возможно, для первой встречи он просто выбрал не самую лучшую кандидатуру? Сложно представить, что такое ужасное могла сделать знахарка, что ей пришлось бежать от Магистрата и становиться одной из… как бы их назвать? Отверженных.  
Дживон — не робкого десятка парень, но даже у него по спине мурашки бегут от единственного непроницаемого взгляда чёрных глаз. У Ханбина на лице тоже ничего цензурного не написано, а Джинхван и вовсе как кролик перед удавом. И в самих-то глазах, вроде бы, нет ничего странного, но вот то, как они моргают…  
Что-то в ней ощущается нехорошее, опасное, хищное. Внешностью своей она напоминает птицу, даже двигается как большая ворона. Точнее, ворон. Падальщик.   
— Я думал, что ведьмы — это просто страшная сказка, чтобы детей пугать. Ну там… пряничный домик, все дела, — бормочет Дживон себе под нос и удостаивается очередного взгляда. Насмешливого, но как будто одобряющего. Новая волна мурашек бежит по спине, и Дживон поспешно убеждает себя, что ему показалось.  
— Редко ко мне по своей воле заходят гости, да ещё и с такими просьбами, — когда ведунья открывает рот, из него вырывается не карканье, хотя никто не удивился бы такому повороту. Дживон даже разочарован немного. Но говорит она с акцентом, специально или нет.   
Просто она такая… совсем ведьма, что в её реальность очень сложно поверить. Даже несмотря на пляшущие по стенам отблески огня от тут же разведённого костра и какие-то баночки и пузырёчки, расставленные возле стен и на старых, прогнивших полках. Судя по взглядам Ханбина, ему очень интересно, что там хранится, а Джинхвана, видимо, немного мутит.   
Когда они вернутся в убежище, до которого ещё предстоит вспоминать дорогу, нужно будет обязательно спросить у Рокхёна, откуда он знает эту ведунью. И какие ещё тёмные секреты он от всех скрывает.  
— Напомните, почему мы не могли пойти к обычной знахарке?.. — спрашивает Джинхван, непроизвольно пытаясь спрятаться за спиной. Ничего путного из этого не выходит, потому что выбрать, за чьей именно, ему не удаётся.  
— Потому что, мальчик, приличные ведуньи не занимаются такими делами, — она усаживается на шаткий стул и закидывает ногу на ногу, рассматривая своего будущего пациента. Каким-то образом ей удаётся очень долго не моргать, Дживон ловит себя на том, что считает секунды. — А если кто и попросит удалить метку, то они обязательно докладывают об этом в Магистрат. Таков секрет спокойной жизни.  
— Нам сказали, что Вы можете помочь. Вы, стало быть, не очень приличная ведунья? — Ханбин, кажется, начинает понемногу привыкать к атмосфере и перестаёт трястись от мистического ужаса. И то хорошо, кто-то же должен помнить про дело.  
— Я совсем не приличная ведунья, мальчик, твой друг уже назвал меня ведьмой и во многом был прав, — она смеётся, и вдруг становится похожа на самого обычного человека. Дживон не успевает уследить за таким резким переходом и трясёт головой. — Да, я могу помочь. Вопрос только в том, _что вы дадите мне взамен_. Сразу оговорюсь, деньги меня не интересуют.   
Ожидаемо. Дживон тяжело вздыхает, смутно догадываясь, что дальше будет только интереснее. Он себя чувствует, как товар на витрине магазина, как сочный кусок мяса, на который облизывается очень хитрый и очень голодный бездомный кот.  
Когда ведьма отводит взгляд, ощущение только усиливается.  
— Ты, мальчик, — острый чёрный ноготь указывает на Джинхвана, пока сама ведунья разглядывает хмурого Ханбина. — Иди пока вон за ту занавеску. Устраивайся поудобнее и готовься, что будет очень больно. Я пока договорюсь с твоими друзьями.   
Вся штука в том, что они оба уже давно разглядели содержимое пыльных банок. Что напряжённый, как натянутая струна, Ханбин, что смирившийся с неизбежным Дживон. Какую цену потребует ведьма, догадаться после этого не очень сложно, а самое смешное — они оба готовы на неё согласиться.   
— Другого выхода точно нет? — голос Джинхвана едва слышен. Он не может поднять взгляд от пола и посмотреть в глаза своим друзьям. Ханбин крепко сжимает его плечо и улыбается, в очередной раз заставляя Дживона поразиться — он и не помнит уже, когда настолько искренняя, честная и открытая улыбка забредала на лицо его лучшего друга.   
Джинхван издаёт какой-то непонятный звук — то ли хмыкает, то ли всхлипывает — и покидает комнату. Торги продолжаются.  
Знал ли Рокхён, знал ли Хангиль о ведьминых расценках — дело десятое. Её помощь нужна в первую очередь им, и ведьма это чувствует. Ей осталось только понять, с кого из двоих она может получить больше и как бы не продешевить.  
— Ты, — Ханбин вздрагивает, когда ведьма обращается к нему. — Можешь пойти к своему другу. Понадобиться твоя помощь. А ты, оставшийся, подойди ко мне.  
Ясно, понятно. Дживон снова вздыхает и кивает Ханбину, не сдвинувшемуся с места ни на сантиметр. Мол, раз она говорит, что помощь понадобится, значит, нужно идти.   
«Уверен?» — одними губами спрашивает тот.  
Конечно нет.  
Ведьма дожидается, пока Ханбин не скроется за занавеской вслед за Джинхваном, поднимается на ноги и манит Дживона к себе. Он подчиняется, подходит почти вплотную, и ведьма улыбается ему. По-доброму и неожиданно ласково.   
— Вижу, вижу, что ты не против, хороший мальчик, — она гладит его по голове, и Дживону приходится подавить инстинктивное желание отшатнуться от прикосновения. — Люблю послушных детей. Если сумеешь не закричать, я сделаю так, чтобы во время операции твой друг просто уснул и совсем ничего не почувствовал.   
Волосы у него на затылке стоят дыбом, а ноги готовы в любую минуту сорваться с места и побежать как можно быстрее. Прочь, подальше от этого подвала, от этой странной женщины и от того, чем она здесь занимается.  
— Мальчики! — ведьма громко обращается к Джинхвану и Ханбину в соседней комнате. — Оставайтесь на своих местах, пожалуйста.   
_Мы ведь не хотим осложнений_.  
Ведьма поднимает руку, проводит по щеке Дживона, и улыбка её становится шире.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает она почти шёпотом.  
— Ким Дживон.  
— Чудесно. Моё имя — Сон Цянь, — острые чёрные когти касаются его века. — И я принимаю в дар твой глаз.  
***  
Ничего нет хуже неизвестности и страдания дорогих тебе людей. Когда две эти вещи объединяются, смело можно говорить — добро пожаловать в ад. Джинхван с горькой улыбкой салютует сам себе.  
Он — причина, он — виновник всего этого. И поэтому он должен дойти до конца, чтобы всё было не зря, чтобы время, нервы, усилия стольких людей не пропали напрасно. Лёжа на старой кушетке лицом вниз, Джинхван безмолвно повторяет, что всё будет хорошо.   
Из соседней комнаты не доносится ни звука, не помогает даже острый слух, а ведь он так напрягается, чтобы услышать хоть что-нибудь. Понять хоть что-нибудь. Но ничего, кроме тишины, и он не уверен уже, действительно ли так хочет знать.  
Ханбин зарывается пальцами в его волосы, прижимается дрожащими губами к его макушке. Они принимали за страх то лёгкое недоумение, которое испытали, ступив на порог ведьминого логова? Смех один. Вот сейчас действительно страшно.   
Когда не до конца уверен, что в убежище вернётся столько же человек, сколько ушло.   
— Нет, мальчики, ваша просьба не стоит человеческой жизни, — ведьма появляется бесшумно, и пальцы Ханбина тут же сжимаются сильнее. Джинхван не шевелится, не смотрит на неё, только жмурит глаза и сильнее вжимается лицом в сгиб собственного локтя. — Размах не тот.  
И как только ей удаётся так точно отгадывать, что за мысли роятся в голове? Телепатии ведь не существует, иначе о ней давным-давно было бы известно.   
— Вот, дай-ка ему, — ведьма, судя по всему, что-то протягивает Ханбину, и ему приходится ненадолго оторваться от Джинхвана. Тот приподнимает голову — пузырёк с каким-то снадобьем. — Прежде, чем выпьешь, посмотри внимательно на своего друга и подумай о чём-нибудь хорошем, мальчик. Нам обоим так будет гораздо проще.   
У жидкости не оказывается никакого вкуса. Даже обидно немного. Зато голова тут же тяжелеет, и, моргнув в следующий раз, Джинхван больше не может разлепить свинцом налившиеся веки. Последнее, что он чувствует, прежде чем его мысли застывают и время останавливается — это тепло Ханбина, крепко держащего его за руку.  
И хорошо. Хорошо, что он не видел крови на ладони ведьмы.  
***  
Дживон много слышал о фантомных болях и не понаслышке знает, что чувствуешь, когда у тебя отнимают метку. Вроде бы, совсем ничего не изменилось, но чего-то не хватает. Отсюда и вечное желание прикасаться к шее, к тому самому месту, где когда-то были чернила. Наплевать, что их невозможно пощупать — ты знаешь, что там что-то _было_ , а теперь его там нет. Любому в стае прекрасно знакомо это чувство потери, поэтому на Джинхвана, по возвращении, смотрят с симпатией и сочувствием. Теперь у них всех есть кое-что общее — это немного отстранённое, отсутствующее выражение на лице, которое продержится ещё пару дней.   
Дживон просто рад, что с Джинхваном всё в порядке и Сон Цянь честно выполнила обещанное. Хотя, признаться, в какой-то момент он в ней засомневался — пока мог вообще хоть в чём-то ещё сомневаться, а не катался по полу, вцепившись зубами в собственную ладонь, чтобы только не заорать.  
Ему самому, чтобы добраться до убежища, требуется помощь. Нет, чувствует он себя хорошо, на повязке, закрывающей пустую глазницу, ни капли крови, да и уже совсем не больно — ведьма постаралась. Просто пока сложно оценивать расстояние и удерживать равновесие. Хорошо, что ни Ханбин, ни Джинхван ничего не говорят.  
Ей Богу, ушатал бы обоих.

Фонари сегодня гаснут рано, как будто все очень сильно устали и решили сами поторопить приход ночи. А может, это просто и с его восприятием времени что-то случилось. Они устраиваются втроём на старом матрасе, Джинхван посередине, виноватым носом в дживоново плечо.  
Теперь будет так. Всегда.  
Дживон ловит себя на том, что улыбается, и, потрепав пригорюнившегося кота по волосам, говорит:  
— Добро пожаловать обратно в нашу жизнь. Ты теперь тоже по уши в дерьме.

**Author's Note:**

> * Регистрационная метка — небольшая чернильная пиктограмма, что-то вроде ID. Обязательна для каждого метачеловека или терианина. Отсутствие метки приравнивается к преступлению и жестоко карается  
> * Териантропия — способность человека превращаться в животное. Всего в этой вселенной четыре вида териан: псы, кошки, лисы и волки


End file.
